


Find Me Guilty

by skittle479



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittle479/pseuds/skittle479
Summary: Barba is stressed and forgets a file at home. You return it to him with a little something extra. He comes home so you can look through his briefs.





	

Rafael wandered aimlessly through the apartment you shared, his nose buried in a brief. You’d gotten up early, despite it being your day off, and spent the morning chasing after him, straightening his tie, adjusting his pocket square, feeding him a piece of toast because you knew his severe distraction would inevitably lead to him going to court on an empty stomach.

After tending to most of Rafael’s needs, you settled down to your own cup of coffee. It was time for Rafael to leave for work, but his attention was still in the brief. This case had been stressful for him, practically driving him to distraction. So much so that he was walking out of the door with a mug of coffee in his hand.

“Rafi!” you called after him. “RAFAEL!”

He looked up, startled. It was almost as though he’d forgotten about your existence.

“Yeah?”

“Forgetting something?”

He looked at you blankly.

You pointed at the mug in his hand and he looked down, comprehension spreading across his face. He walked back to the kitchen counter and unloaded his arms before putting them around you.

“Cariño, what would I do without you?”

“Oh, suffer endlessly, no doubt.” You leaned back into his chest, enjoying the comforting sensation of his embrace. Rafael immersed his face in your hair and took a deep breath.

After a moment of silence, you felt his heartbeat slowing and his arms became less stiff. You broke out of his grasp, turned to face him, and put your arms around his waist.

“As much as I’d love to stay like this forever with you, you should get going.”

Rafael pouted. Who knew that could be so incredibly attractive. You resisted the sudden urge to kiss those damn lips.

“Go! Shoo!” you swatted his bottom as he turned to walk away.

He glanced over his shoulder, giving you a reproachful look as he left the apartment. You smiled and went back to your own cup of coffee. You gulped down it down and tilted the mug to drain the dregs before taking it to the sink to wash up. As you picked up Rafael’s mug, you noticed a manilla folder beside it.

 _Typical!_ you thought. He left his papers behind. How he had managed to cope before you had become a couple was beyond you. You were forever delivering a forgotten folder, his lunch, or his keys. Poor Rafael, he was always so stressed out by his job, he needed an outlet for his tension and it was time you were shown some appreciation for your diligence! Suddenly, you knew exactly what to do.

Riffling through your bedside drawer, you found a small envelope. Exactly what you had been looking for. It contained an array of photo which could only be classified as R-rated. The two of you had been feeling particularly adventurous and frisky during your last yacht trip, which had resulted in the selection of photographs you were currently holding in your hand. Smiling, you slipped them into an envelope and clearly, in large writing, scribbled _PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTIAL_ across the front. You placed the envelope into the forgotten brief and headed to your car.

* * *

 

At Hogan Place, your first port of call was Carmen. It always paid to be on good terms with Carmen, she was truly an asset, to both you and Rafael. She always let you know the truth about how Rafael was doing at work.

“Thank heavens you’re here!” Carmen shot out of her seat when she saw you and the manila folder in your hands. She reached out for the file.

“Hey Carmen!” you greeted her and wrestled with her for control of the briefs you were holding. “Please, let me give them to him.”

“Fine,” Carmen relinquished her grasp. “He’s all yours.”

You smiled to yourself as you walked into his office, yes he most certainly was.

“Rafael?”

“Hmmmm?” he hummed, without looking up from his laptop.

“No court his morning?”

“No, it was cancelled. Suspect was attacked and needed stitches.”

“Bummer,” you said, flatly.

“It certainly gives me a chance to take a breath and catch up on some work.” Rafael finally looked up at you, fully registering your presence.

A delighted smile spread across his face as he noticed the folder in your hand, and reached out for it. You held it out of reach.

“Rafi, you need to come home early today. You need to take a break.”

“Okay! Could I please have that brief?” He held out his hand.

“Promise?”

“Promise!” he said, hurriedly, before turning back to his computer screen.

You turned to leave, smirking slightly. If you knew anything at all about Rafael Barba, he would definitely be keeping his promise, and you headed home to make the appropriate preparations.

* * *

 

Rafael finished typing up his motion and hit send on the email. There! Now he could get back to preparing for the upcoming trial. He smiled as he reached for the brief you had brought to him, feeling thankful that he had found someone who took such good care of him. _He couldn’t be luckier_ , he thought, opening the folder.

Rafael flicked through the pages, reading and rereading the trial notes. He lifted the file to reach for a reference text on his desk when out fell an envelope, marked _PRIVATE AND CONFIDENTIAL_.

Huh, what was this? Rafael slid his finger under the lip and pried it open. Out tumbled your less-than-modest snaps.

Rafael’s eyes widened as he recognized the contents of the photographs. He wasn’t sure how long he sat staring at the pictures, until he was rudely interrupted by Carmen knocking to see if he wanted another cup of coffee.

“Errr, Carmen!” he jumped up, slamming the folder shut. “I’m going to be working from home for the rest of the day. Please hold my calls.”

“Yes, Mr. Barba.”

“And could you call me a cab?”

“Of course,” she said, withdrawing her head from his office.

He hurriedly shoved the folder into his briefcase.

* * *

 

Sitting in the back of the taxi, Rafael wondered, for the fifth time, why things always took longer when you were in a hurry. He was doing his utmost best to keep from looking at your pictures in the cab. It hadn’t stopped from fantasizing about you though, and his pants were starting to feel rather snug in the crotch department.

When he finally pulled up outside your apartment, he flung some cash at the driver and hurried up to your floor.

“Cariño!” he called out, discarding his shoes and briefcase at the door.

“In here!” you called from your bedroom.

Rafael stopped short at the door to find you lying sprawled out on the bed, wearing what you knew to be his favorite set of lacy lingerie.

Rafael loosened his tie and top button, his face suddenly set in a serious expression.

“How could you do that to me?” His tone was rather cold.

“I thought you’d enjoy it.” You suddenly felt uncertain about your actions.

“You’ve been such a bad girl, I’m afraid you’ll have to be punished for your actions. You were completely out of order.”

His tone remained serious, but you were relieved to see the twinkle in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, _counselor_ ,” you replied in the sultriest tone you could muster, catching on to his intentions.

Rafael removed his tie and sat down beside you. “Sustained. Now give me your arm,” he commanded.

You obliged, feeling a mixture of excitement and anticipation. Rafael took his tie, knotted one end around your wrist, and fixed the other to the bed-knob. He walked over to the wardroom and pulled out a selection of several other ties.

“That little stunt you pulled today could have been very embarrassing for me. What do you have to say for yourself?” Rafael took your other hand, as he wrapped the tie around your wrist, he looked into your eyes. “Okay?” he whispered.

You nodded.

“Well?” he put his game face back on.

“I’m sorry, counselor. I’m guilty of all charges.”

Rafael made his way to the foot of the bed. He climbed up to your thighs and lowered your silky panties down to your feet. You couldn’t help but feel your arousal growing. He made a show of slowly tying your feet to the lower posts so you were now immobilized and completely at his mercy. Your arms and legs were splayed out in an ‘X’ shape giving Rafael complete and unobstructed access to you.

“Now that I have you in my custody, I think I need some time to examine the evidence.” As he said this, his eyes roamed over your body and he smirked. “To make sure that the punishment fits the crime.”

Slowly and lightly, he ran his index finger along your cheek, along your jawline and down your neck. He nibbled your collarbone for a few moments before moving down to your chest. He unclasped your bra; inwardly blessing the person who created front hooks. He kneaded your breasts, his large hands enveloping them completely. You sighed and closed your eyes enjoying the sensation.

“Do you like that?” Rafael asked.

You nodded.

He took his hands away immediately and you frowned. He smirked at you wickedly.

“Let’s see what else you like, shall we?”

He pressed his hands against your abdomen, running them all over, fingers pressing your flesh in an agonizingly erotic manner. He worked his way down to your waist, then hips.

“Counselor, please,” you begged for a more intimate touch.

Rafael stayed silent and touched you everywhere except the place you wanted it the most. Once his hands had explored every other inch of your body and just as he approached your desire, Rafael stopped.

He laughed at your pouting lower lips and gave you a little treat by sucking it gently, before climbing off the bed. Lazily, he unbuttoned his shirt. He made a great show of slipping off his suspenders, leaving them hanging around his waist. He knew you were watching. You watched as he removed his watch, then his shirt and vest at a leisurely pace. He sighed before unbuttoning his pants, relieving the pressure on his package. You watched and appreciated the bulge in his boxers.

“All in good time, mi amor.”

Finally, he slid his hand between your hot thighs, rubbing his fingers over your wet slit.

“You’re so wet already,” he smirked at you.

He used his thick fingers to rub your puffed up lips, up and down at an excruciatingly slow pace. He teased them apart, fingertips brushing over your clit.

Rafael dipped his head down and took a quick lick, making you gasp.

“Mmmm…” he licked his lips, savoring the taste of your arousal.

He pushed his thumb down hard against your already throbbing clit, rubbing you in slow teasing circles.

“Tell me, hermosa, what were you thinking when you committed such a heinous crime?” he growled against your hips.

Your cheeks burned as you struggle to formulate an answer because Rafael’s fingers have picked up their pace. As your arms and legs started to quiver, he stopped again.

“You’re not getting anything more until you give me a satisfactory answer.”

To frustrate you even further, he pulled himself out of his boxers and settled himself at the foot of the bed, stroking his own erection.

“Ready?”

“What do you want me to say? I’ll say anything you want.”

“That’s not how it works, cariño.”

“Then make me a deal,” you cried, desperately.

A smugness flickered across his lips. He shifted himself into a kneeling position between your legs and pulled you into his lap.

“How’s this for a sentence?” he asked, rubbing your clit with the head of his cock making you writhe around and buck your hips wantonly.

“I … want … a … better … deal!” you choked out.

“I’m open to suggestions.”

“Make me come, Rafael,” you whispered.

“I’m willing to entertain that motion.” He looked up into your face to make sure you were ready, as he guided himself into your opening.

It didn’t take you long to adjust to his size. He moved slow and deliberately, languishing in the feeling of your silken sheath surrounding him. This time he didn’t tease you quite as much as you’d anticipated, lost in his own thirst. His thrusting became more and more erratic and just as you thought he was going to climax, he stopped.

“I think you’ve served your time,” he said, breathily.

“Oh, please Rafael. I want to come,” you sobbed.

“Then, by all means, come.”

Your body convulsed with pleasure as he fingered you through your orgasm, your arms and legs pulling at their silky restraints. Rafael followed your example and you felt him collapse beside you, head resting on your arm.

As you regained your composure, Rafael undid his ties and set your limbs free.

“I hope you’ve learnt your lesson about sending me pornographic images at work,” he scolded, lightly.

“Yes, counselor. Next time, I’ll be sure to take the fifth.”


End file.
